The Boy who Loved
by iKoffeeholic
Summary: Eighteen-year-old Harry currently lives on the fringes of Hogsmeade in a simple Tudor house with his old teacher, Professor Snape. This Valentine's Day, the old Slytherin decides to give his love something out-of the ordinary for the occasion. But it's not a kissing snake, a love potion, or a dancing plush Gryffin. It's an old enemy that he wants to make into a friend for Harry.


**The Boy Who Loved**

_Snarry plus Draco Special_

Happy (Late) Valentine's Day

Composed by: **iKoffeeholic**

**Characters:** Severus Snape; Harry Potter; Draco Malfoy

**Setting:** Hogwarts, then Hogsmeade

**Summary:**

Eighteen-year-old Harry currently lives on the fringes of Hogsmeade in a simple Tudor house with his old teacher, Professor Snape. This Valentine's Day, the old Slytherin decides to give his love something out-of the ordinary for the occasion. But it's not a kissing snake, a love potion, or a dancing plush Gryffin. It's an old enemy that he wants to make into a friend for Harry.

**Disclaimer:**

I own nothing of Harry Potter. It belongs to her grace, J. K. Rowling

**iKoffeeholic's Word:**

Neee, I feel sort of worthless these days. Lonely… Just me and plain old black coffee to drink, making my teeth yellow slowly. I can't even sing anymore (so sick…*cough n sneeze*). But I'll wake up and give you this oneshot.

**The Boy Who Loved**

There he was, a Gryffindor graduate of Hogwarts, year 1997. He may not have left as Head Boy or prefect, but he left with someone—Harry Potter, the boy who lived, had fallen in love with Severus Snape, his potions teacher. Unlikely you would call the pair, if you try to picture them wrapping their arms around each other.

A warm, comfortable bed they shared. Warm days on the green grass they had together. And even more, they moved in with each other, happily. There lovely home, a wooden Tudor house on the fringes of Hogsmeade, hosted their life as they invited the company of their friends, Hermoine, a traumatised Ron, a heart-broken Ginny, Headmaster Dumbledore, and others whom they cared for.

But today, there was another warming sensation under their roof.

Rising out of a half-empty bed, Harry smiled to himself. "Today is here, Valentine's Day. A day for love_. And then some._" From the kitchen, he heard the familiar clanking and clattering of cooking going on. "Oh, Sev's treating me to breakfast this morning. How sweet."

He climbed his way out of the sheets and followed the noise. In the kitchen, he found Severus, seated at the table writing on parchment, letting magic do the culinary work. The older wizard didn't bother to look up, but was aware of his lover's presence. "Good morning, love."

It was then disappointment found its place on Harry's face.

"Sev, I really don't see much _heart _in having magic make breakfast. It's not just any regular day, you know." He clasped his hand over his heart for emphasis to his statement.

Severus tied his folded manuscript to Hedwig's leg and rested his quill. "Harry, dear, I know today is Valentine's Day. How could I forget? You're more than important to me." He sheepishly beckoned for his other to have a seat on his lap. "Now have a seat so I can give you some care this morning."

Harry did as told, finding himself all so giddy with pleasure as he entangled himself into Sev's warming embrace. Both giggling and blushing, they couldn't help but to forget about breakfast, for they planned to feast on each other.

But the snowy white owl returned and disrupted the mood by dropping the parcel of paper between them. Severus struggled to keep his composure free of suspicions. Unfortunately, Harry was the first to snatch it.

The scrawl wasn't either too neat or too messy, but it stood out as familiar.

"You've been writing to Draco?!" Harry questioned out of anger. "Why?"

Snape gingerly removed the parchment from his fingers and kissed him on the cheek. "Now Harry, I don't mean to hurt you, but I've decided to invite Draco over for a half a fortnight so you could become friends."

"But you know we're enemies—since our first year!" Harry retorted. "Even you know that. You had to rescue me from that shrinking potion he splashed on me; then the Quidditch match where he knocked me off my broom; and finally the War! He—"

"Harry!" The elder Slytherin barked to end the awful recollection of Harry's misfortunes. "I am aware those events, but Draco has changed. Honest, love. He even talks about how he's wanting to apologise, and he…misses you very much."

The green-eyed boy wanted to cry. "Why, Sev? Do you actually believe him? Has he jinxed your mind? Did you drink anything that he gave you? Tell me!"

"Yes, no, and no." Severus was being serious. "I wear an anti-hex charm before I go out, anywhere. I made it myself, so there wouldn't be anyway on earth he could have defeated it."

Then Harry looked away. "But he could still be the same old Draco inside."

"Harry, I'd like to tell you something about your enemy that you wouldn't dare think of," said Sev. That made the Gryffindor wince curiously. "What's that?"

"He's been wanting to be your friend ever since he heard of your name." Severus cracked a smile as Harry furrowed his brow. "Draco told me how he longed to get to know you, how he wanted to play Quidditch with you, not against you. He wanted to be friends of your friends. He even wanted to help you destroy Voldemort, Merlin bless. But in the end, his parents forbid it—all of it. So now, he wants to make up for his misdeeds by spending time with you."

The Gryffindor took a deep breath to ask, "Don't you mean with us?"

"No. With you, love."

Harry disconnected himself from his lover, feeling hurt and disrespected. Had Severus lost his mind? Had he actually succumb to Draco Malfoy's trickery? Or had Draco really changed and realised his wrongs?

Either way, Harry felt hurt.

"Harry, please don't be that way. I'll see to it that you're safe if anything is to occur," Severus called. "Besides we still have Valentine's Day to ourselves. He won't arrive until tommorrow."

But the pair of green eyes had dripped tears and fled the kitchen.

**The Boy Who Loved****The Boy Who Loved ****The Boy Who Loved**

Further away, at the inherited Malfoy Manor, a blond moped into his satin, hippogriff-feathered pillows. He was lonely, at his best. Then sad was he at his worst. All he wanted was someone to spend _the day_ with—to hug, hold, kiss, and laugh with.

But the man and boy he had in mind already were owned, by each other, that is.

The blond sat himself up in response to the knock on his door. "Come in, Dobby." A short creature, a house elf, entered holding a tray of tea and sweets. "Why, thank you, Master Draco. But my name is Darwin, sir. Would you care for some tea and crumpets?"

"Just leave the tray. Thank you."

"Is everything all right, Master? You didn't hit me today as usual," Darwin commented, placing the tray at Draco's bedside.

Draco only sniffed. "Oh, nothing Dobby. I'm just bored of being alone."

"Please tell Darwin all about Master's worries. Maybe Darwin could help."

The blond allowed the elf to take a seat in his sheets. "Dobby, I'm in love. But the choices that I've made are in already in love with each other. I've been invited to stay with them for a week, but I'm afraid I'll ruin their relationship. I'm just that hungry for romance these days!"

Darwin patted his master's shoulder. "Master Draco doesn't need magic for this situation. Master simply needs love. Not mutual, but brotherly."

"Your right, Dobby. Thank you," said Draco. "Now pack my bags. I'll be leaving first thing in the morning." He poured himself a cup of tea and bit into a buttered crumpet.

Darwin sighed, "But the name is Darwin, sir."

**The Boy Who Loved****The Boy Who Loved ****The Boy Who Loved**

**iKoffeeholic's Word: **Thanks for reading. How was it?

_What's this:_ Than-fire-poof-gwen-gish-gull-gerik-quin-drobth-than-tis-sill-ee-og-go-gok


End file.
